


Quite an experience

by Likealichen (Khalehla), likealichen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Adorable dorks, Awkward Flirting, Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Likealichen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealichen/pseuds/likealichen
Summary: “I don’t know. Chris Evans? In that body? Oh my god. I’d take my shirt off!”It's quite an experience.





	Quite an experience

It takes Sebastian 15 breathing cycles of  _5 counts in, 3 counts out_  before he can feel the edge of panic slowly ebbing away. He can’t stop staring at that face, that familiar  ~~and oh-so-beloved~~  face that at the same time is a stranger looking back at him in the mirror of his en suite bathroom.  Sebastian has zero clue as to why he’s standing in the  ~~beautifully sculpted, perfect~~  body of Chris Evans, but the longer he gapes at the reflection in the mirror, the quicker he realises he gives exactly zero fucks as to the reason.

He’s a giddy mixture of disbelief, hope, excitement and guilt of somehow getting away with something wondrous that he doesn’t deserve, but he’s also not inclined to look this gift horse in the mouth.

Slowly, tentatively, he takes his eyes off the mirror and angles them downwards until Sebastian’s looking down at the rather impressive chest covered in the loose grey t-shirt that he’d slept in, toes peeking out from his cotton pants. Sebastian leans forward a couple of degrees so that he can see the full length of Chris’s body from this angle; it’s impressive. All long legs and lean muscles evident even underneath the loose sleepwear. His eyes travel unbidden to the centre of Chris’ body, and Sebastian forcefully tears his eyes back up and away from Chris’ crotch, because  _no Seb, that’s just fucking creepy okay? Chris obviously didn’t consent to having Seb in his body so hella no are we going to ogle his…_ assets _like that. Get a grip, man_. 

Sebastian’s eyes are a bit glassy when he finally looks at himself/Chris’ body in the mirror again, but he can’t deny that momentary pleasure zing through him at the thought that he could and most likely  _would_  have to eventually ehem,  _handle_  Chris’ assets because he had no idea how long he’d be stuck in Chris’ body and he was going to need to pee  _sometime_ (probably in the next ten minutes if the signals his/Chris’ body was giving out was anything to go by), but for now, he’s just gonna think about what the hell he’s gonna do about the situation. It takes him a ten minutes of another mini-freak out and an embarrassing but shamefully exhilarating trip to the head (and yes, Sebastian had always known that every one of Chris’ assets would be equally impressive) before Sebastian’s mischievous side takes over he makes a decision. He’s going to go for a run in a tight white muscle shirt and form-fitting pants just like the outfit Steve Rogers was wearing when he met Sam Wilson in the second Cap movie, that ridiculous shoulder-to-waist ratio all on display for everyone to appreciate. Sebastian is pretty sure no-one will recognise him as Chris - not with that godawful pornstache he’s sporting for Lobby Hero - but even if they do, the route Sebastian is mapping in his head is light enough at this time of day for him to be able to run away fast enough before the phones come out. Well, he hopes, anyway.

Not giving himself time to change his mind, Sebastian strolls purposely to his wardrobe and gets changed. He’s just tugging the shirt over his head, one arm still not in, when he looks down and  _hoo boy_ , that chest is even more impressive uncovered and up close and personal. He freezes, his stomach clenching in excitement borne from the thrill of knowing he was about to do something he maybe/probably/would most likely/hopefully won’t regret later. He tries to talk himself out of it, but it’s a lost cause, and after only a few seconds, he slowly lifts the shirt off his head and folds it neatly back into his wardrobe. Sebastian takes a couple of deep breaths, giggles nervously to himself, the spins on his heels, shoves his keys into this pocket and heads out into the warm New York morning.

It’s 44 hours after the weirdest 24 hours of his life when Sebastian comes home from breakfast with Will to find he has a visitor waiting for him in his living room. Sebastian freezes when he sees that familiar and oh-so-beloved face looking calmly at him while he gapes like a goldfish. For a few seconds Sebastian is trying to figure out how Chris Evans got into his apartment, but then he remembers handing over a spare set of keys to Chris and Anthony Mackie the last time they were all together in New York, giving his two friends carte blanche access to his place the whole time they were there; Chris must have kept the keys when Sebastian forgot to take them back. 

Sebastian’s head is spinning. Besides the shock of finding Chris in his living room, he's also in shock that Chris is in his living room unannounced. He's about to take out his phone to check if he had missed any texts from Chris letting him know he was coming over, but then he remembers that he'd spent the last couple of days waiting for Chris' panicked and/or angry phone calls so yeah, he knows that the answer to that is nope, no advance warning of visit.

That little stunt he pulled a couple of days back had - miracle of miracles - gone by with nothing to show for but Sebastian’s wildly beating heart. Oh yes he’d gotten a few second looks while he ran, but being New York, most of those could have been just people thinking he was an egotistical weirdo jogging shirtless in the city. When he’d woken up the next day back in his own body, he’d felt mildly disappointed but majorly guilty. Theoretically he knows he shouldn’t feel like that; shirtless run through the city aside, he actually hadn’t done anything except stay in and read potential scripts - all the normal things he would have done. Even his post run shower had been clinical; he’d been good at respecting the body that he was in knowing it wasn’t his own. But now, having Chris sitting casually on his sofa as though there was nothing out of the ordinary about him being in Sebastian’s home, Sebastian can feel about mini-freak out about to happen.

“Hi,” he manages to squeak out after gaping for a few more seconds. “Coffee?” 

Sebastian has had his quota of caffeine already that he needed to stick to if he didn’t want Don kicking his ass, but he’d drink a whole pot himself if Chris said yes.

But Chris just smiles at him. “No, I’m good,” he says, voice deep and endearing and  _oh_  Sebastian was in trouble. 

“Okay, um, water?” 

Chris shakes his head. “I’m good Seb,” he says again.

Sebastian looks around his living room, looking for a sign - any sign - that would tell him what Chris wanted. His house, predictably, is letting him suffer on his own. “Err, thanks for visiting?” he manages to squeak out again, wondering if excusing himself and locking himself in his bedroom would be rude.

One of Chris’ eyebrows hitch up, and Sebastian can see Chris’ moustache twitch a little.

“Yeah I thought I should come visit since I haven’t seen you since opening night; and since, well,” Chris waves a hand vaguely up and down his body then at Sebastian’s. “I thought we could talk.”

Of course. "Yeah, of course. Sure," Sebastian stutters, looking around wildly then deciding there was no way he was going to get through this conversation without a drink in hand. "Give me a sec, gonna get a beer," he says, turning to his kitchen even before Chris replies in the affirmative.

Sebastian offers Chris a bottle, and can't help but grin when Chris rolls his eyes and takes it. They end up sitting in silence sipping at their beers and awkwardly sneaking looks at each other. Eventually Sebastian can't take it anymore so he clears his throat. "So. So. You doing good?"

Chris' moustache twitches again. "Yeah, pretty good. When I'm in my own body, at least."

Sebastian huffs out a laugh. "You too?"

Chris rolls his eyes. "What did you think, Seb? That while you were running around in my body I'd still have my own as well?"

"Well, when you put it like  _that..._  I guess I didn't really think about it, to be honest."

"I didn't either, until I had a video call that night with Scott and he was wondering what the fuck you were doing calling him from my phone."

Sebastian blinks, picturing that happening, then his eyes go wide. "Oh my god, what did you say?"

"Let's just say my brother thinks it's a good thing I'm not doing anymore Marvel movies since I am literally being magicked for no reason."

Sebastian puts a hand over his eyes and just laughs for a minute. When he's done and he finally lifts his hand from his face, he looks over at Chris who is watching him with a fondness in his eyes that warms Sebastian all over. God, but his friend was beautiful, even with that godawful moustache. "Is this really our life now? Getting randomly magicked? I mean, it  _was_  random, wasn't it? You didn't, I dunno, engage in some weird fertility rite and make us switch bodies or something?"

Chris stares at him in disbelief, then throws his head back in that way he does and  _laughs_. "God. What?  _Fertility rite?_  Jesus, Sebby."

Sebastian grins, so proud of himself, because he made Chris laugh – one of the real ones where he clutches his left boob and doubles over (he wants to be the reason why Chris laughs like this all the time). And also because Chris called him  _Sebby_. Which is. Adorable. Almost intimate. And Sebastian shouldn't possible feel even more happy about this, but he does. He so does.

"I dunno," Sebastian laughs as well. "What do I know what you get up to after work? Did you steal one of the spell books from the Dr. Strange set? Looking for a spell so you could experience my lovely body yourself?"

It's meant to be joking around, but Chris has a way of making his brain kinda stop working properly, and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Sebastian starts mentally kicking himself, cringing at what he'd just said.  _Looking for a spell so you could experience my lovely body yourself?_  Jesus, could he be any more of disaster than he already is? He's fully expecting Chris to tease him mercilessly, but to Sebastian's surprise, rather burst into even more laughter and do just that, Chris freezes then goes red – bright red.

"What? Why would. What even-" Chris starts sputtering, eyes flicking from Sebastian to every corner then back to Sebastian as though he's the one mortified at Sebastian's words. "You think I'd? A spell? I wouldn't! Not like that! I mean. Fuck. Why would you think?"

As Chris continues to deny and sputter and go even more impossibly red, Sebastian stares in disbelief. Was Chris. Was Chris acting all nervous and embarrassed because maybe, for some implausible reason, maybe there was truth in Sebastian's little joke? No way. No fucking way. Sebastian had all but said that Chris wanted to touch his body and would stoop to using magic to do it. It was meant to be an awkward joke in an awkward moment, but the way Chris is acting now...

Still in some disbelief but getting braver and braver by the moment because fuck it, you gotta live, right? And if this backfired in his face, well, New York was big and Sebastian's pretty sure he could spend the rest of the time Chris was on Broadway avoiding the object of his quiet affections. But the way Chris is looking at him now, so unsure and trying to be brave and somehow still manage to look at Sebastian in the face, well, Sebastian didn't need any more reasons to adore the dork, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't completely smitten at this point. 

Sebastian leans forward, his face almost aching from grinning so hard. He's about to do something scary that could either lead to him either making a fool of himself (and possibly destroying his friendship with Chris), or finally seeing one of his most secret wishes come true. He's almost giddy with the second possibility. He licks his lips, once, twice, before saying, "Chris, you don't need to resort to magic; I'd be more than happy to let you  _experience_  me any time you want."

It's a completely ridiculous, cringe-worthy thing to say, but Chris' eyes go wide, his pupils dilate, and Sebastian could just crow in triumph. But then Chris sits up straight, mischief now mixing with the desire in his eyes, and Sebastian can feel heat at the back of his neck and pooling in his lower belly.

"Don't worry, I already have," Chris retorts, smirking when Sebastian lets out an embarrassing whimper at the image of Chris touching Sebastian's body in those crazy, glorious 24 hours.

"Yeah?" Sebastian breathes, barely able to think. "And how did you like the, um, experience?"

Chris rakes his eyes up and down Sebastian's body, making him almost whimper again. "Let's just say it wasn't long enough for me to know if I just _liked_ it or really loved it. May need to do it again."

Chris is trying to honest to God kill him, and Sebastian is too happy to let him. "Well, like I said, you're always welcome to try the experience again. Any time. As many times as you want. Just to be sure."

"Just to be sure," Chris repeats, nodding, expression now hungry; Sebastian is pretty sure he has the exact same expression on his face.

"Just to be sure. "

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr,](http://likealichen.tumblr.com/) come say hi :)


End file.
